


Certainties

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, M/M, Set after episode 30 - Dana, another not date, but in the dates verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dana's last phone call, Cecil is feeling pretty shaken up. Carlos helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainties

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Feel free to whack me for mistakes.

Dana was, in all probability, gone for good this time. At least when she was in the dog park there was hope, some hope, but now? 

Cecil sat back in his chair after signing off from the broadcast and rubbed a hand over his face. If only he'd managed to answer that last call, to talk to her one last time. If only she hadn't been sucked into the dog park in the first place. If only, if only.

Sighing, he removed his headphones and pushed himself up out of his chair. His phone buzzed silently in his pocket and he took it out with shaking hands. Could it be? 

But no. It was a text message from Carlos. 

_"You okay, querido? Call me."_

Cecil hesitated, not sure he wanted to talk to anyone. But it was Carlos - Carlos, who had brought him back to himself after the incident in the subway, who was slowly getting better at not cancelling dates, who had shown with a simple text message that he was there for him. 

Cecil tapped at his phone, holding it to his ear. 

Carlos picked up immediately. "Hey, Cecil. I'm so sorry about Dana."

Cecil felt his throat constrict, and forced himself to stay calm. "Me too."

"Do you want to come over? I know if it was me in your position, I wouldn't want to be alone tonight."

"I...yeah. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Carlos's voice was soothing, and Cecil suddenly just wanted to be held, to curl up in those strong arms and not let go.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." He hung up and walked out to his car, jangling his keys anxiously in his pocket as he went. 

It took him longer than normal to drive to Carlos's, due to random detours put in place by the Sheriff's Secret Police, and by the time he got there he was exhausted. 

He knocked at the door of the lab, and no sooner had Carlos opened the door than his arms were around Cecil's waist.

"Oh, _Cecil_." Carlos's voice dripped with sympathy, and Cecil felt a little like he might cry. 

"Is there any hope?" he murmured into Carlos's hair, almost hoping he wouldn't be heard.

"I don't know," Carlos replied sadly. "I'll run more tests on the house, but I honestly don't know what could have happened."

"At least it seems like she's safe, wherever she is," Cecil managed, his throat tightening again. Then Carlos was tugging at him, and Cecil followed him through the lab up to his room. They took their turns in the bathroom, then undressed quietly, knowing words were useless at a time like that, and climbed into the bed. Cecil immediately curled up against Carlos, his head pillowed on Carlos's chest, listening to the _ka-THUMP, ka-THUMP_ of his heart. It was a real sound, a safe sound, and it calmed him to hear it. 

"Carlos?" he said suddenly.

"What is it, Cecil?"

"Promise me you won't go into that house? Not even for science?"

"I promise," Carlos replied, and Cecil nodded. In the world of Night Vale, where you could never really be sure of anything, he knew he could be sure of Carlos.


End file.
